1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of downhole optical analysis.
2. Background
In the oil and gas industry, formation testing tools have been used for monitoring formation pressures along a wellbore, for obtaining formation fluid samples from the wellbore and predicting performance of reservoirs around the wellbore. Such formation testing tools typically contain an elongated body having an elastomeric packer that is sealingly urged against a zone of interest in the wellbore to collect formation fluid samples in storage chambers placed in the tool. During drilling of a wellbore, a drilling fluid (“mud”) is used to facilitate the drilling process and to maintain a pressure in the wellbore greater than the fluid pressure in the formation(s) surrounding the wellbore. This is particularly useful when drilling into formations where the pressure is abnormally high.
The formation testing tools retrieve formation fluids from the desired formations or zones of interest, test the retrieved fluids to ensure that the retrieved fluid is substantially free of mud filtrates, and collect such fluids in one or more chambers associated with the tool. The collected fluids are brought to the surface and analyzed to determine properties of such fluids and to determine the condition of the zones or formations from where such fluids have been collected.